Killing me Softly
by Itssupereffective
Summary: No matter how hard she tried, she could never truly let go. Let go of the emotions and feelings she had for her, how much that forbidden affair truly meant to her. The mask she wore when she saw them, happy together was wearing thin, the cracks starting to show. Did it still mean anything to her, to May? Advanceshipping/Sapphirepearlshipping


**So I decided to write about something a little different this time, something without wars or aura or even betrayal. Some people may be turned off by the yuri pairing in this fic and that's cool, at face value it might not seem all that great. That being said, this fic and the handling of it all won't be crude or childish. I wanted something new, something no one really has touched on before and it'll have something for everyone. I guess I just needed to preface it before you went on reading it.**

**I'm gonna do something new with this fic, if you have a question about the fic like why a character did this or you made an observation about something, feel free to leave it in a review and I'll respond to whatever question you had.**

**Also if you were wondering when I would update Katana, my other fic, it will be finally updated next Sunday!**

**Also, feel free to send in some suggestions. I'm always looking for a little more inspiration and if you got something that you think would work feel free to tell me about it. Now onto the fic.**

* * *

Upon the hill stood a lone tree. The leaves as green as the grass it rested on and the foundation of it as solid as ever. The tree thrived under these conditions, soaking up the rain and nutrients, growing sturdy and powerful to the point that nothing could bring it down. The tree, synonymous with the city of Pallet Town.

But at the moment, the tree served a specific purpose. All that growing and years of enduring the harsh weather had led to this moment, giving shade to three gracious people. A world renowned trainer, best known for his revolutionary technique of aiming for the horn, going by the name Ash Ketchum. His companion and lover who always stood by his side no matter how bad situation seemed, May...

And Dawn.

"Life is pretty great," Ash exclaimed, ending the opening narrator's monologue.

The trio were slumped up against the tree, away from the heat of the sun and enjoying the precious shade that was provided to them.

May smiled softly as she heard that, "You're just saying that because we got you free dessert for lunch."

"Which I may add, you shared none of," Dawn added, the lack of sweets leaving her mouth bitter.

"And I don't regret a single bite! But, that's not why I said that," Ash responded as his hat was pushed down, covering his eyes.

Dawn decided to humor her long time friend, "Then please indulge me in your explanation then, I'm just dying to know."

Ash paid no attention to the snarkiness in her voice as he reached over and grabbed May's hand, "Well, I got the girl I love on one side of me, one of my best friends on the other side of me, I'm the Champion of Kanto, and you two are some of the best Coordinators in the world. Everything's coming up Ketchum."

May let out a laugh of joy as Dawn just shook her head with sly grin across her face, "So you don't miss having to travel by foot everywhere and having Team Rocket harass us on a daily basis?" May playfully teased.

"If there's one thing I'll give Team Rocket credit for, it's that their master of disguises. I mean a fake mustache? Who could have thought of that!?" Ash said in a complete serious tone.

Looking to stir up a little trouble Dawn had a mischievous look as she opened her mouth to speak, "You know what I bet you miss May?"

"I don't like the way you're looking at me Dawn," May said cautiously as she looked at her.

"I may have not been around then, but Drew told me all about the roses and the blush that would eat up your face every time he gave you one," Dawn exclaimed as May was shooting daggers at her,

May rubbed the back of her head, trying to casually play it off, "Pfft that whole thing? We were kids, kids like flowers. Really we should be asking how and where Drew had those flowers at all times."

"You know what they say," Ash chimed in, "every rose has its thorn."

Dawn looked at him with a blank expression, "Alright Shakespeare do you even know what that means?"

"Hey I didn't go to school till I was ten to become an English Major! Now if you want to ask me questions about finger painting," Ash teased as they were their usual selves, messing with each other.

May let out a loud yawn as she stretched her arms and made her way to her feet, "Well while you two argue about god knows what, I'll be heading back to the house. Gotta go train some more for the next contest."

"But it's so nice outside," Dawn pleaded, "surely a couple of hours wouldn't kill you."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that since you're also competing in the same tournament?" May asked, already knowing the answer.

Dawn looked at her with a sly grin, "You'll need it Princess."

A competitive spark ran through both of them as May's blood rushed with the thought of competition on her mind as she turned and walked towards the house, ready to give it her all. With her gone only Ash and Dawn remained to take advantage of the shade.

"So you're gonna be in my corner when May and I inevitably meet in the finals right Ash?" Ash saw those big blue puppy dog eyes of hers and knew he was helpless.

"Well I mean..." Ash stuttered out.

"All those times I cheered you on back in Sinnoh, I bought a cheerleader outfit just for you."

Eager to change the subject Ash had to think fast, "Why did you bother buying that thing anyway? I mean you didn't have to wear one just to support me."

"I had my reasons," Dawn replied with a wink.

Ash couldn't help but laugh at the situation he was in at the moment, "You really know how to push my buttons, you know that?"

"I pride myself on it!" Dawn so vigorously responded.

A few seconds of silence fell between the two as Ash mustered up the confidence to say something, but to Ash's discredit he was all about getting to the point and not about the foreplay.

"I'm gonna ask May to marry me."

He was met with a reaction he did not expect as Dawn said nothing, only grabbing the water bottle beside her, taking a gulp from it, and immediately doing a spit take as she spewed the water from her mouth.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" She asked loudly but very excitedly.

Ash grinned as he wiped the water off his face, "I've been planning to for a long time now and now that everything is stable it seems like the perfect time." Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small black box, opening it up to reveal the ring he had spent months saving up for. A mix of diamonds and sapphires, a truly unique combination for a unique girl.

"Oh my god Ash," Dawn look agazed as she was mesmerized by it, "are you sure you don't want to marry me?"

Swiftly closing the box and returning it to his pocket Ash wagged his finger at her, "Little too late for that don't you think?"

"It's never too late for diamonds and sapphires!" Dawn pleaded as she envisioned the ring around her finger.

"This has gone the complete opposite way I had hoped," Ash laughingly said, "the reason I told you this is because I want you to help with the engagement."

"But what if my lust for the ring overcomes me and I ruin it, it's too much pressure!" Dawn nervously said as she thought of all the ways it could go wrong.

With a defeated smile, Ash slowly shook his head, "Trust me Dawn, you're the last thing I'm worrying about when it comes to my engagement."

Calming down slightly, Dawn regained her composure and her smile came back, "Whatever you need, I'm your girl!"

"Great!" Ash cheerfully said, "literally all you have to do is distract May a bit after we come home from dinner while I set things up and then lead her over to this tree, that's all you have to do."

Hearing her small role in all this Dawn couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, "Pikachu could do that job, that's all I get to do?"

"You realize this is more about May than you right?" Ash responded to her, wondering when it all became about Dawn.

"Fine fine, being Maid of Honor will make up for this lackluster performance," Dawn said in a defeated tone.

A smile came across Ash's face as his plan was slowly coming together, "Thanks Dawn!" Jumping up to his feet full of energy he dusted himself off, "I gotta go get some other plans ready but it's good to know that I don't have to worry about you, see ya!"

And just like May had done previously so did Ash as he disappeared over the horizon. Leaning her head back against the tree, Dawn thought about what Ash had said. The implications that would come from it and how there was no turning back from it.

Taking deep slow breaths she wore her smile well, imagining May in that wedding dress and Ash looking dapper in his tux. The thought was nice, but the anxiety she felt every time she took a breath wasn't. Her heart betraying her mind as she could feel herself losing her grip.

'I knew this day would come eventually, I promised myself no matter what that I would be happy for him...for her. The way they look at each other, I guess that's what love really is. No decent person would ever get in the way of that.' Dawn thought to herself.

Slowly the layers of Dawn started to peel away, the mask she wore to feign her happiness when Ash told her was gone. She was at the point where she had to squeeze and grip the grass she sat on as to not let it go any further, to keep her eyes dry and her mind stable.

To relax herself she thought of the one memory that always made her happy and kept her warm inside, the source of all her problems at the moment. The first time she and May both knew that it wasn't just friendship that kept them so close.

Years ago...

Slamming the door behind them Dawn looked at May exhausted, but happy. "That's three in a row!"

May grinned, holding her newly won ribbon near and dear to her as she just barely squeaked by with the win, "I really thought I was done for back there, with Drew's new technique, I need to start training more if I'm ever gonna keep up with him."

"You have all the time in the world to worry about that May, no need to worry. For now we reap the rewards of victory!" Dawn happily explained as she beamed at her.

May thought about it for a second and happily nodded her head, "So what did you have in mind?"

Dawn opened her mouth to speak but realized something, "I...I hadn't thought that far ahead."

May hung her head in disappointment and just as she was going to reply, a knock at the door was heard. She glided across the room to get it and was greeted to something she hadn't been expecting.

"Hello," the hotel worker so nicely said, "May Maple, correct?"

May nodded her head as her eyes focused on the cart and the item that was covered by a silver top that the man had brought with him, the thought of food on her mind.

"Ah excellent! A man by the name of Drew wanted me to give this to you, he called it a gift for winning the contest today," he explained.

May smirked at the thought, "Drew huh? Some how I'm a bit weary of this so called 'present'."

The worker laughed as he shook his head, "Oh no miss, this is the finest...well I'll let you see for yourself," he said as he rolled the cart into the room and exited it, "enjoy!"

May and Dawn looked at it suspiciously, nervous to see what was under it, "It could be anything you know," Dawn chimed in.

"I mean, its got to be a rose, right?" May wondered.

"Or maybe that's just what he wants you to think! It could be a bomb for all we know," Dawn added, bringing doubt into May's head.

"Why do you do this to me?" May asked, scared of a simple platter now.

Dawn smiled back, "Cause it's fun," she said as she lifted the top, revealing something a bit different than a bomb.

"Bubbly!" Dawn shouted as she saw the bottle in a tub of ice, along with two little fancy glasses.

"I think I would've preferred the bomb at this point," May said as she grimaced at the bottle of champagne.

Dawn held it in her arms like a baby as her eyes were lit up, "Oh May, can we keep him? Please?"

"Since when were you so crazy about that stuff?" May asked, perplexed.

"Oh, I've never had a drop of it in my life!" Dawn happily said as she uncorked it and started to pour it into the glasses, "but there's a first for everything!"

May made a gagging noise at the sight of the gold colored drink, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Ah lighten up May," Dawn said as she held out her glass, "you've never even tried it, for all you know you might just love it," she said with a wink.

May scrunched her nose at the drink, the seeds of temptation having been planted, "One glass, and that's it."

"Yay!" Dawn squealed in happiness, each with a drink in their hands, "what should we toast to?"

May smirked as she opened to her mouth to speak, "A toast to you Dawn, my best friend who even though drives me crazy at times, I still love ya!"

Dawn's became noticeably red upon hearing that, flustered and at a loss for words she simply said, "lets start drinking."

That one drink that May had just agreed to slowly but surely became two, and then three and so on. Not to be outdone Dawn kept pace, with the drinks flowing and the good times being had, it wasn't long until the drinks had finally defeated them, leaving them helpless on their bed.

The two were both staring up at the ceiling, side by side as they just talked, no filter of any kind as their drunken slurs were more pure than their sober words.

"This is your fault Dawn," May said in her drunken stupor.

Dawn had never been so offended in her life, "How could you say that!?"

May giggled at the dramatic sound of her voice, "I just wanted one drink, and now I've had like, lots of drinks!"

"The Dawn is happy is with these results," she happily replied.

"Oh god," May looked at her in horror, "are we really that drunk that we've reached third person mode?"

"May I'm falling, everything is spinny!" The Dawn had lost her composure as now even the roof of the room wasn't safe to look at that."

May just smiled as she looked at her, "Oh dummie," grabbing her hand and interlocking it with hers, "I got you."

Closing her eyes shut and squeezing her hand the spinning episode eventually went away, calming Dawn down. Taking a deep breath and composing herself Dawn spoke again, "Thanks May, I'm feeling better, drunk, but better."

"I'm glad I could help," May beamed. Looking down though she realized something though, "you know you're still holding my hand, right?"

Dawn laughed as she turned her head and stared directly into May's eyes, in a soft whisper she simply said, "I know."

May smirked, realizing the situation she was in but she was either too into it or to drunk to stop it, but at that moment, she didn't really care what the reason was, "Remember what you said Dawn, a first for everything?"

Dawn laughed upon hearing her say that, "What did you have in mind?" she seductively asked, inching ever so closely.

"Well..." May began to say as she brushed the disheveled hair out of Dawn's face, "are we sure about this?" May asked, being a little cautious. "We're gonna wake up tomorrow, sober and remember this."

Dawn softly smiled at her as their lips were centimeters away from each other, the heat of their bodies warming each other. In a sensual voice Dawn plainly replied, "Good, I don't want to forget any of this."

_"Dawn!"_

Startling Dawn out of her flashback she opened her eyes to find that the sun had set and the darkness had fallen upon her. The voice that had taken her out of the moment belonged to the girl that stood right in front of her.

"I kept calling you but you didn't answer, I was worried," May looked down at her as she still sat by the tree.

Slowly getting up from the tree and dusting herself off she looked directly at May, the memory still fresh in her head as just looking at her gave her that warm fuzzy feeling that she yearned for, "Sorry about that," she laughed it off, "sometimes I get lost in their," knocking on her head.

Shaking her head she smiled as they began to make their way back to the house, "Oh by the way, Ash wanted me to tell you to be on your best behavior tomorrow, not really sure what he means by that but he said that you would get it."

Like a swift kick to the gut she was instantly deflated again at the thought of it, "Yeah...I, understand."

May quickly noticed the change in her voice, "You okay Dawn?"

"Huh?" Quickly trying to hide her emotions she put a big fake grin on her face as she shook her head,  
oh no I'm fine, I'm great! Just thinking is all."

Although a bit suspicious, May decided to drop it, "If you say so, tomorrow we got a big day planned so try to get a good nights rest, alright?"

"Yeah," Dawn said as she struggled to keep her composure, "no need to worry."

* * *

**And that everyone was chapter one of...I still need to think of a name, but you'll know it by the time I post this. Once again, feel free to send in ideas or if you have any questions or any of that sort of jazz.**

**Don't forget to review, like, follow, subscribe, whatever website we're on.**


End file.
